Once Upon A Dream
by TheCagedBird19
Summary: Lucinda has a dream about a man she saw once, years ago. She thinks it is nothing but a strange dream. Little does she know, in another part of the country Dean Winchester is having the exact same dream. What does this mean? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Luci's Pov:**

I sat in the sand watching the waves comes in. I dug my feet in the ground and relished the feeling of it slipping through my toes. I hadn't been to Corpus in years. It felt good to be in a place with good memories. I stood and stretched. I couldn't recall how long i had been just sitting and staring at the sea. It had to have been some time, as the sun had begun to set.

I noticed a jetty a little ways away from where i stood and began walking toward it. I thought it might be nice to see the sunset a bit closer and more on the water.

I began humming mindlessly as i moved, holding my arms out and pretending to ballet dance my way across the rocks. I was halfway through the song when another voice joined in. It was deep and beautiful and fell right on key with me. I continued humming and moving until the song ended. And i was at the end of the jetty. Once i stopped, the voice behind me did as well.

I turned around slowly and stared at the owner of the other voice from across the rocks.

I'd seen him before, once, in passing.

He'd been eating in the diner my cousin worked at. I was sitting near him at a table, waiting for my cousin to finish her shift. He smiled at me when he noticed me staring from across the room. At one point it looked like he was going to approach me, but the man with him shook his head and he sat back down. I looked down when he passed by on his way back to his table. I only looked up when I noticed the napkin he had slipped by my plate. It had a number on it and what I assume to be his name.

Dean.

By the time i looked at his table, he was gone. My cousin, noticing my sad demeanor as she approached, asked me what was wrong. I stashed the napkin in my purse, smiled up at her, and left like nothing had happened. I thought of him for weeks after our very brief encounter. I never got the courage to call.

Here he was, though, in the flesh.

A man i had seen in my head for months. A man i had fantasized multiple scenarios about. Though it had been years since i had seen him, he looked like he hadn't aged a day. His eyes were the same striking shade of green. They complemented the light scattering of freckles on his skin. His hair was the same, short and cropped. He seemed the type to like it clean cut. He was tall. Much taller than my slightly above average 5 foot 6 inches. His muscular frame showed well even though he wore a few layers of clothing. A red, plaid shirt over a t-shirt along with dark jeans and dark brown boots.

He was heartbreakingly gorgeous, and he was looking right at me.

I began to get nervous then. I couldn't help but wonder what he thought of as he looked at me. At 5 feet 6 inches, I was sort of above average in my height. I was not petite by any means, though. I was, what some, would call overweight. I had curves to spare. My charcoal black, pixie cut hair and cat eye glasses framed my round face, giving me the appearance of someone much younger than my 22 years of age. My body held many scars visible in the jean shorts and dark blue crop top i wore. The most prominent one visible on my side. It looked like a slash going from my ribs to my left hip. I thought i was pretty, though not conventionally so. I felt a lump get caught in my throat as I began to think further.. _Wait, what's he doing here?_ , i thought.I wanted to ask him, but he beat me to it.

"Who are you?" He asked, his face stern. "Where are we?"

 _Of course,_ I thought, _he doesn't even remember me. Much less, notice my appearance._

"I'm Luci. Lucinda, I mean." I managed to stutter out. "We're, uh, we're on a beach."

He barked out a laugh and rolled his eyes at my answer. I felt foolish and began to feel my face heat up. My glasses began to get foggy as my face reddened. I couldn't help but start fidgeting in place. Dean, noticing my embarrassment, took pity on me.

"Hey, uh, it's okay. I'm just confused. Last I checked, I was falling asleep in a motel room and now I'm here." He explained, his expression softening.

His statement didn't make any sense to me.

 _Asleep? That can't be._

That's when it all came flooding back to me. I wasn't on the beach a minute ago. I was in a truck, Elle's truck. I was waiting for her while she was in the store. I was so tired. I lay my head back on the passenger seat and only planned to shut my eyes for a second. I looked down at my feet and shook my head. I was so confused.

"I don't understand." I muttered.

Just after i spoke, a voice began to call my name. I looked around but couldn't see anyone around but Dean on the entire beach. I looked up at him as i began to feel lightheaded and nauseous. He looked as though he were getting further and further away the more my name was called.

"Dean." I called out, as i heard the voice asking for me louder this time.

I woke with a start and looked over at the driver's side as Elle started the car.

"Glad to see you're back in the land of the living." She joked.

I grumbled to myself as she began the short drive back to our apartment. I couldn't help but look over at her as we drove.

At 21 years of age, Elle was basically everything i could ever aspire to be. Where i was tall and chunky, she was petite and thin. Elle was the kind of girl that looked like a delicate flower, small and dainty, but in reality was the exact opposite. She was 5 foot 4 inches of pure badass. Her eyes were a blazing brown that looked right through you if you weren't worth her time. Her hair was reminiscent of a character in a storybook. Long dark locks with a striking splash of white blonde in the front and dark bangs to seal it all together. It complemented her personality perfectly. Darkness and danger with a dash of goodness and light. She was a woman with a heart of molten steel.

Looking at her, i couldn't help but think she would have tried talking to Dean. Unlike stuttering dork me who couldn't even talk to a guy in my dreams. I sighed and rested my head against the cool window. I suddenly felt very warm. As Elle and i went on our way home, I couldn't get Dean's face out of my mind.

 **3rd Person Pov:**

In another part of the country, Dean Winchester shot up in bed. His brother, Sam, looked over at him from the table where he was doing research and raised his eyebrow.

"You okay, Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and looked over at his brother.

"Yeah, Sammy, just had a weird dream is all." He muttered.

 _How did that girl know my name?_ , Dean thought as he lay back in bed.

He could have sworn he's seen her before.

Somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Luci's Pov:**

"How?" Elle asked, tapping her foot on the hardwood floor impatiently. "How in the 15 minutes it took me to get in and out of the store, did you get a fever?"

I winced as i looked up at her from my spot on our couch. I couldn't exactly respond with the thermometer still in my mouth. We had checked my temperature 2 times now and it kept coming out the same, 101.9. I had somehow developed a fever, and a pounding headache. Though, the headache may have been due to Elle's shouting. Speaking of Elle, she looked down at me expectantly, "patiently" awaiting my answer. I shrugged my shoulders noncommittally.

Elle sighed and moved to sit next to me.

"You need to take better care of yourself, Lucinda." She said, shaking her head softly. "We can't afford for you to be getting sick."

She was right, we couldn't. Our apartment wasn't the cheapest, and we had no shortage of bills to pay. I worked at a bookstore full time, while Elle worked at a liquor store. It wasn't much, but we always managed to scrape by with just enough. Me getting sick was the last thing we needed.

" I'm sorry, El." I said as I removed the thermometer from my mouth.

I glanced at it and then showed it to her. It was the same temperature again.

Elle shook her head.

"It's alright. Just get some rest, Luc. I'll run to the store and get you some meds."

I nodded and lay back on the couch. She walked to our hallway for a moment and came back with one of our spare blankets. She laid the blanket over me and made sure i was tucked in tight before walking to the door. She grabbed her keys and began to leave.

" Sweet dreams." She called, shutting the door behind her.

I lay my head back and shut my eyes. When i opened them again I was back on the beach. This time, though, Dean was already there waiting for me. He was dressed differently, if only slightly. So was i, actually. I was wearing a dress this time. A sundress that had been in the back of my closet for ages. He was in a simple blue t-shirt and jeans. I hadn't expected that. I was under the impression that everyone was always dressed the same in dreams.

Dean glanced over at me with caution. I was confused by his gaze. He looked at me like i was dangerous, like i would snap at any moment and strike him. I held my hand up as if to say 'hello'. He seemed to calm slightly at my gesture. He took a few steps towards me.

"Am i dreaming?" He asked.

"I think so." I replied, taking a look around.. "I think i am too."

Dean stared at me again, squinting slightly.

"Do i know you from somewhere?"

"Sort of." I admitted, shuffling my feet awkwardly. "You gave me your number."

"You might have to be more specific. I, uh, i give my number to a lot of people." He said.

I stared at him blankly.

"Oh."

That hurt. At the time, i thought maybe he thought i was attractive and special. It was naive and foolish, but it was my hope.

"Yeah, sorry." He murmured, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"It's okay. I suppose i'm nothing special." I said with a shrug.

"Well, i wouldn't exactly say that." He replied, looking me up and down appreciatively. "You do look pretty nice in that dress."

I blushed. I hadn't expected that response.

"Oh, thank you."

"Anytime, gorgeous."

He grinned at me. I blushed harder, my face growing as red as my tan skin would allow. My glasses were nearly completely fogged up from the heat.

"Can you not do that?" I blurted out, gesturing my hand wildly to his face.

"Do what?" He asked, tilting his head confusedly.

I sighed. _How can i say this without sounding stupid?_ , i thought.

"Flirt so hard." I muttered. "My face may actually burn off from blushing if you continue."

He began to smirk. I couldn't help but think he was enjoying my embarrassment.

"Am i supposed to apologize?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"No." I said

"Oooookay." He said sarcastically.

I shook my head and removed my glasses to wipe off the fog. Dean chuckled. I couldn't help but shake my head at my own actions and words. Dean was the most attractive man i'd ever seen, and there i was making a fool of myself. I had berated myself for not talking to him more the last time i had dreamt of him and the first time i had seen him. I wouldn't waste my chance then either.

"So, uh, do you have any idea how we got here?" I asked.

Dean's smirk seemed to disappear completely at my sentence. I was unsure if i had said something wrong.

"No, but i'm working on some theories."

It looked like Dean had decided he was gonna get down to business.

"At first, i thought i was just dreaming of you" He explained.

"That's what i thought." I replied.

Dean shook his head as if clearing his jumbled thoughts.

"It seems like we're sharing this dream. Which should be impossible, but in my line of work I suppose nothing is."

I tilted my head to the side in confusion,

"Your line of work?"

"Uh, yeah." He mumbled.

"What exactly is your line of work?" I asked.

"It's hard to explain." He replied.

"Can you try to explain it?"

He shook his head.

"Not really."

I was thoroughly confused.

"Why not?"

"Because i can't."

Dean waved his hand in a dismissive motion. I wasn't gonna take that, though.

"Why not?" I asked again.

We had moved closer and closer as we spoke. I could practically feel dean's breath as he spoke.

"I just can't, okay?" He shouted.

I took a step back. My ears were ringing, and i was beginning to get mad. I couldn't understand why he wouldn't tell me.

"Well, jeez, no need to be such a dick about it." I muttered.

"Woah. Harsh language there, princess." He joked, trying to steer the situation away from its current subject.

I wasn't having any of that bull.

"Don't call me, princess. I don't see why you're keeping secrets. We're sharing a dream for Christ's sake. I'm practically in your head."

He scoffed and shook his head.

"You're not, though. You couldn't handle really being in my head, No one could."

It was my turn to make a noise of disbelief.

"How do you do it, then?"

Suddenly, as Dean began to explain, I heard Elle's voice calling me.

"Shit." I groaned.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I'm waking up." I explained.

He took a step toward me.

"What? You can't be." He said.

Dean attempted to reach for me, but i slipped through his grasp.

"I'm sorry."

With that said, i shot up off the couch. I nearly collided foreheads with Elle, but she quickly moved back.

"Whoa there, tiger." She said. "You okay? You looked like you were having quite the dream."

I sighed. My heart was racing. Arguing with Dean really did a number on me. It felt like i had run a mile.

" Yeah, i'm fine." I breathed, sitting up to take the bag she offered,

"You sure?" She asked, walking away.

"Yeah."

I couldn't get Dean and my conversation out of my head.

"That asshole." I muttered, clutching the bag tighter.

 _Who does he think he is, calling me princess?_ , i thought,

"What was that?" Elle asked as she walked into our small kitchenette.

"Nothing." I called out.

I breathed a sigh of relief and let myself fall back onto the couch.

 **Third Person Pov:**

A few hundred miles away, Dean opened his eyes. It was the middle of the night. He could hear Sam sleeping soundly in the bed next to his. He was even more confused about his dream than he had been the time before. The girl, Lucinda, was seriously screwing with his head. He actually almost felt bad about deflecting her about his work. He almost felt like he should apologize. Almost. He wouldn't, tho. He couldn't. Even if she was haunting his dreams. She was probably still some normal girl. She didn't need to get wrapped up in his crazy world of monsters.


End file.
